4 Weeks in Hell
by procastinating-tothemax
Summary: Levi is your average punk during the 90's, tattoo's all up one arm and a piercing or two, which unfortunately led him to be turned down from many a Job, except one, a 6 hour, poorly paid Security office Job at a stupid Pizzeria he grew up hearing stories about.


Fandoms: Attack on Titan & Five nights at Freddy's

Characters: Levi, Erwin Smith, Nile Dawk, The animatronics.

Relationships: None

Genres: Horror?

Word count: 6996

Levi is your average punk during the 90's, tattoo's all up one arm and a piercing or two, which unfortunately led him to be turned down from many a Job, except one, a 6 hour, poorly paid Security office Job at a stupid Pizzeria he grew up hearing stories about.

Levi was pretty desperate. Well Desperate would be putting it lightly, it wasn't like he was homeless, or that he was struggling on bills or anything like that. Quite the contrary, he had a nice house with his parents and wet to High school most days. But unfortunately his school had asked for some kind of job experience to be gained over the summer to gain a couple of extra credits. Credits he needed to pass onto the next year.

Due to his stature and looks however led him to be turned down from a majority of the jobs he applied for. Of course a lip ring was bound to do that, and if not the complete sleeve of Tattoo's on his arm and the undercut hair style he donned sure didn't help much. Things like this weren't really held in high regard in the great year of 1998.

Every Job had turned him away. Except from one. A pizzeria he had grown up with called Freddy Frazbear. It was a dumb place, with robot animals singing songs all day long. It had accepted him for the night shift, probably because he wouldn't be seen and they probably thought he had some kind of strength despite his 160cm stature and the fact he was only 17 years old.

Today was his first day. He'd turned up half an hour before his shift at 11:30 pm to look around the restaurant and get used to the places, get changed into the gaudy blue security suit they'd offered and get used to things. He'd read the rules, a few of them were kind of freaky, like don't touch Freddy. Why? What would happen?

Then again they were Robots there was a chance they just moved and stuff. But then again there were rumours. Rumours that spread around like wild fire, rumours that led to him being refused the ability to go to the Place past the age of 9. He didn't know what it was he just knew he couldn't go there again past that age. As his watch read Midnight he settled into his tiny office room with a tiny chair and so dingy. He knew the place wasn't doing so well recently, he'd been warned by the manager that he'd have a limited power supply which would be shown on the security tablet he'd been supplied with.

Pretty high tech stuff for a Pizzeria going down the shitter. He settled in noticing the steel doors hanging from the frames. What did this double up as a panic room or something? That was just fucked up. He checked the camera's shivering slightly at the sight of the still robots. A little after that he heard the phone ringing and rose an eyebrow, picking up the phone he balanced it on his shoulder to listen while he looked at the cameras.

"Hello?" he heard a deep voice coming through the phone, he went to open his mouth to reply but the person carried on, making it evident that it was just a recording. "I thought I'd record this for you since this is my last week and I know this job can be pretty overwhelming if you've never done it before. I actually worked in there before you. Now there is this introductory notice I need to read out, legal reasons." The man said. His voice was deep. He sounded so much older than Levi.

He rattled on some legal notice, "Welcome to Freddy Frazbear's Pizzeria, a magical place for parents and children alike, were wishes come true. Freddy Frazbear's pizzeria takes no responsibility in any injury or death that may occur as a result of working here and in the event you are not in the office before your shift ends a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days of you going missing after any carpets are replaced and the blood removed from the areas of the restaurant." Levi sat there freezing up at hearing this, listening to the other trying to calm his down, talking some bullshit excuse as to why this is okay. No this was not okay.

"Now the animatronics do tend to wander during the night, if the servos are stopped they lock up which wouldn't be good, so they're left on free mode during the nights. They used to wander during the day too but then Some-one got their frontal Lobe removed. Pretty impressive you can live without that huh? On top of the missing children… it was decided they should just stay put. Don't worry though they don't do that anymore rather if they see you they'd probably think you're an endoskeleton and try to… push you into one of the suits. Which as you can guess, wouldn't end well for you. All those wires don't leave much room for your face, you'd probably end up with your eyeballs and teeth seeing the light of day again." So it was those fucked up robots that would hurt you? Levi's back was up, he checked the robots again and nearly jumped when one was missing the rabbit had left for somewhere. He flicked through the camera's finding him in the dining hall. He calmed down a little and checked the power usage and then his clock. He was at 80% and still had 5 hours to go. Great.

The phone guy told him that night one would be easy and that he was going to leave him for the night. Levi emitted a 'are you fucking kidding me' as the other said he'd see him tomorrow. These things were going to kill him and he was being paid like $4 an hour. Fuck this, why should he do this?

Oh yeah no-one else would take him. And one night wouldn't count as experience, he guessed he would just have to deal with for the summer. Just 4-5 weeks should be enough right? He was sure he could last 4 weeks. It couldn't be that hard right? He checked the camera's and jumped when the Rabbit was in the hallway. He leaned over and slammed the red button for the door hearing the steel slam shut and keep whatever was after him away.

He checked the camera again and saw that the birdie was missing. He distantly heard noises in the kitchen and decided that it would probably be that robot. He had a few hours left and the rabbit was not moving. Move you fucker, he was eating up Levi's power, draining it from 80% to 50% in the space of 2 hours. This was not good. The clock was reading 3 am and he still had 3 hours to go. He did not want to run out of power. That guy had put the shits up Levi.

He checked the hall to his left and saw that the bunny was gone, opening up the door he checked the right too. He was free for now. He was filled with such paranoia it was even funny. The hours ticked past and he was left alone for a while, he checked the hall every couple of minutes and it looked like they weren't attacking him, he slammed the right door shut once when the Birdie, duck, thing came towards him. But apart from that the last 3 hours were pretty okay, and he still had a good amount of Power left.

Soon the clock ticked over to 6am and he checked everyone once again. The Animatronics were all once again on the stage and he was free to leave. He jumped when he heard the doors being unlocked to his left and he let out a long breath as he ran a hand through his hair, standing up and setting the tablet down on his chair. The manager had turned up to let him free. He was tall, dark haired and pretty lean with a small hint of a beard.

He practically scurried out of the place with a hum at the 'good job' that he was thrown. He had survived a night. Just a few weeks left. He could do this. Right? Damn he really needed this experience so he couldn't just quit and he'd decided against telling the manager what had happened to him that night. After all there was a chance he knew, there was also a chance he didn't know and he would rather not say anything, just in case he lost his job or something.

The Second night rolled around and Levi turned up to the restaurant with some reservations about actually going inside. He had to though. He'd rather be forced to go through this and endure this hell hole of a place then some-one else do it and cheat him out of the experience he so dearly needed. So he endured it, he forced his feet past the threshold and into the place. Heading towards the office he'd been cooped up in and the only place he was probably safe. Probably being a key thing here.

He sat down as the clock chimed midnight and the phone started ringing he picked it up again. "Hello? Hello? If you're hearing this that means you made it to night two, congratulations. I'll try to keep this short since Freddy and his friends like to be more active as the nights go on. It Ur" The guy paused to cough. He somewhat trusted this deep voiced man on the phone he was like a wise man here to tell him how to live. "It might be a good idea to check those camera's while I'm talking, and it might be a good idea to check on Pirate cove now and again. The character in there is kind of unique in that he only moves when you haven't checked on him in a while." Levi did just that checking the camera's spotting Bonnie had already moved and checking the curtains on pirate cove, seeing that no-one was there. For now anyway. "I also heard that Freddy doesn't like to come off stage very often. I heard he likes the dark and that when he prefers to move so just… another reason not to run out of power right?"

Levi guessed that was supposed to be a joke but he didn't take it as one his hands curled on his seat and checked the camera's while the guy finished talking. "I also want to emphasise the importance of your door lights. There are blind spots in your cameras and they are… right outside the doors so if you can't see anyone, check there. You'll only have a few seconds to react so if you see them there, best to shut those doors. Of course, I'm sure you'll do fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

At the advice Levi did as was told and slammed on the light before slamming the door shut seeing that horrible purple face up close and personal. "Fuck you!" he shouted, flipping the animatronic off while he checked the other hall for anyone. He then checked the pirate cove and practically screamed when the curtains were thrown wide open. He slammed the other door shut and waited patiently, hearing slamming against his wall and rasping noises in the other room.

Fuck this. Actually fuck this. He spent nearly an hour with that demonic… chicken? Perched outside his door and the bunny appearing and disappearing several times. He checked pirate cove now again too, hearing a faint Da da da dum dum. He guessed that the Fox's tune? He hated this place. God did he hate this place. It was 3 am and he was at 30 % he was fucked. He was going to die. He was actually going to die.

The Bunny eventually left him alone for a long time, checking where he was and then opening up the door. He should be okay to do that for a little while. The chicken was still camping though, causing him to use up power. He hated this. He really hated this. Why were they so insistent on attacking him?

It was 5:50 when he ran out of power. He sat completely still in the dark while the power ran out and every animatronic seemed to leave him alone. And then he heard it. A music box song, a march? And a glowing face in the door way staring at him, singing this god awful song. The time was inching towards 6 am. As it got nearer he closed his eyes praying he would be okay. He peeked out to look at his watch. It said 6am and he opened his eyes to look. The Bear was gone, He was okay. The bear had gone! Levi felt like laughing, his eyes were surrounded by bags and his head was screwed up, all he could think about was that he wasn't actually safe that he was going to die. He checked the camera's and let out a long breath. The animatronics were all where they were supposed to be and the door unlocking let him know it was completely safe. On Shaky legs he stood up and left for the night.

The next day was spent by him watching his back, imagining seeing reflections in windows that weren't actually there. Refusal to talk about his job and jumping at any noise. Struggling to sleep and difficulty eating only added to things. Tonight he was on the third night. He was not ready to do this in the slightest but he had no choice. He'd been very adamant that he was only going to leave if he was fired.

So the third night commenced and he entered the restaurant ready to start his third shift and practically kill himself with the sheer amount of paranoia he was dealing with. This Job was going to mess him up for life. He checked one of his tattoo's earlier and swore he saw Freddy's face in there somewhere. He was hallucinating and it was so hard to keep aware of what was actually happening and what wasn't happening. Lack of sleep was getting to him.

The phone was ringing before he'd actually gotten into the room. He picked it up as he sat down already checking the camera's and checking pirate cove and then back at the stage before setting it down.

"You've done really great thus far." The guy on the phone started, "Most people don't make it this long. They don't die or anything."

"Bullshit" Levi counted, in a particularly foul mood.

"They move onto new things. Anyway you better be checking those camera's tonight, things get real. Really real. If you get caught tonight... try playing dead. Maybe they'll leave you alone. But then they might try to stuff an Endoskeleton into you and... That might be messy. The best way to avoid it really is to not run out of power and keep them out of your office. Remember to check pirate cove, keep your eyes on Freddy and his friends and you should do just fine. "

As the smooth Deep voice ended he fell into a routine of checking the cameras, keeping Foxy pinned down by looking at him several times. While he watched everyone else. He noticed Freddy had actually moved, he'd left the area and he kept hearing a deep laugh, like the Bear was taunting him as he moved. He slammed the door in the Bunny's face several times, The Chicken had been the kitchen for a while and in that time he decided to look at the backstage and he felt a chill run down his spine. The Bunny was there? But with black eyes and suddenly the screen changed. Two bright words 'IT'S ME'. He dropped the tablet and slammed the left door shut knowing that was where the Bunny came from, his back up and his head swimming. What was that?

Was that a hallucination? Yes probably. He was sleepy, he was mentally ruined by this god damn job and he felt horrible. He checked the lights seeing them both there. He slammed the right door shut. Anger welled up inside of him and he stood up flipping both the animals the middle finger. He hated them to very much. Eventually he sat back down and checked the cameras, checked the power usage, which was pretty bad with the two of them camping. 20 % with 3 hours to go. The night looked like it was going to be hard. If only the two of them would leave him alone.

It took 20 minutes for the two of them to leave, eventually he opened the doors and Sat for a while, just checking the lights and looking at foxy a few times. Soon though his power ran out once more and he sat there in the darkness, deciding to do as the other suggested. He fell still, nice and limp.

The Chime started to play and he sat there listening, avoiding moving, hoping the clock would tick by. The chime ended and Levi could feel sweat beading on his forehead. The robot was getting closer and then suddenly, it was moving away, heading back to the stage. He glanced at his watch and felt like laughing. It was 5:59, Freddy was heading back home and he was so ready to leave. The third night was horrible. How would he deal with the next nights?

Once again he went home and tried to sleep, failing terribly, he woke and looked at his room and shut his eyes once more, shaking heavily. He'd seen a fucking hallucination of Freddy in his room. Although it was a different Freddy, Gold, like the old poster he'd seen in the Hallway once or twice during his watch. He let out a long slow breath and opened his eyes looking around and spotting nothing.

Things were getting out of hand. But he couldn't quit. Who would believe him? Hey you know that restaurant you all love so much? Yeah some dude got his frontal Lobe removed there and you know those cute fuzzy robot's on stage? At night they come after you and try to kill you! And I'm working there at night currently so you can believe me!

Yeah, no. Coupled with his looks he'd probably be banged up for substance abuse and get a mark against him or something. His life was hard. He also had no valid excuse for quitting, once again he'd sound crazy if he gave a real reason and he REALLY needed this experience. So the for the fourth night in a row he forced himself to the restaurant entering the door and deciding it might be better to just be angry towards the animatronics?

The phone call started about half an hour into the night. He'd gotten used to the calls. He'd also in this space of time slammed the door on Chica (he'd finally learned their dumb names) catching a piece of suit in the door. It was oh so satisfying to hear her slam into the floor and slowly pull out the tiny piece that he'd trapped, letting the door fully slam shut. It was oh so very satisfying.

What was not was hearing the phone call which this time sounded very urgent. "Hello I… don't think I'll be here tomorrow to... Give you a call. It's" the deep voice paused as bangs were heard on the door, "It's been a pretty bad night here, I'm... Glad I ur" A cough interrupted him and a pause, probably nervously checking his cameras or something, similarly to Levi. Foxy was already coming out of his cove and Bonny was hanging out backstage. Since nothing much was happening he just checked the lights while the other was talking. "I'm glad I could tell you this stuff. Heh I urm.. I never even told you My Name, it's Erwin, Erwin smith... Pretty generic right?" the banging was getting louder and Levi could hear the laughing of Freddy somewhere.

He thought for a second it was him so he checked the lights and then the stage and then the cove. Foxy was still there. Which was good. "Could you check the suits in the back sometime? Maybe I'll be able to hang on until some-one find me you know?"

There was a pause and the Chime, that damn chime started playing and Levi's hand clenched on the phone. The guy on the phone panicked and then there were noises and a screech he could only guess was the noise the animatronics made when they got to you. He slammed the phone down at the end.

He was pretty damn pissed. Erwin had been telling the truth and now he was dead. Just tried to help him by, help him to survive and those monsters killed him. With much anger Levi delved into keeping those things out. He was scared for his own life yes, but the Guy had been somewhat of a friend to Levi helping him, making sure he survived somehow and these monsters killed him in cold blood just because he worked there.

Well the same was not going to happen to him. No way. Not a chance.

He kept an eye on Bonny, listened for Freddy's laugh, checked the lights and slammed the doors down whenever he saw either of those eerie faces looking at him. He was getting a sick kid of Joy out of living despite the hell he was in. He wouldn't say he was used to it yet. No there were still times that terrified him. Such as the time he'd glanced at the restroom and spotted Freddy peeking out from the ladies.

But The Power usage seemed to not even bother him. He'd conserved it by only looking at one or two places on the cameras and focusing on the lights and door, which thankfully, neither animatronics were camping, they both seemed preoccupied for some reason.

Levi didn't think much of it and decided to just keep an eye on things and wondered back to night one, the story of the missing children.

Everyone knew the story. It was practically an urban legend at this point, some sick fuck in a Freddy costume lured 5 kids backstage at the restaurant and killed them. The bodies were never found so it was assumed they were stuffed inside the animatronics, which was only fuelled by a few Parents complaints that the animatronics started to smell bad and look really bad. He'd heard the restaurant was supposed to be closing up soon with the health board deciding it had failed and the money drying. Leading to his bullshit power ration.

The night seemed to pass quickly. Maybe it was the anger he felt that made it pass quicker but he wasn't sure, all he knew was that for the first time since Monday he'd made it the full night without running out of power and for once didn't bolt out the place, but rather thanked the manager before leaving, taking his time to pack up and leave.

He looked at the animatronics on his way out, stood so innocently on the stage and with a scoff he turned around, keeping his opinions in his head. After all the owner didn't need to hear how much a 17 year old High school student hated his animatronics.

He looked around before going out the doors spotting that no-one else was in the room with him, rather he could hear the voices of management far away down the hall. Taking his chance he snuck into the backstage area and looked around, the empty masks were pretty scary and the endoskeleton on the bench was also pretty freaky. But he couldn't see any suits that looked like they'd had some-one stuffed inside of them. Rather the place seemed very clean.

Before he got caught he left the door, looking back through the glass of the door. He swore the suits were all looking at him as he walked away. He blinked and the suits were back to normal. He let out a long yawn and started to walk home. Driving in his state would just be suicidal. Then again. He was working the night shift at Freddy Frazbears.

Maybe he was a little bit crazy to stay.

The fifth night was waiting for him when he woke up later the same day, actually managing to sleep this time and not getting any hallucinations, auditory or otherwise.

He decided to spend his time before his shift searching up the guy who'd worked in the office before he did on a library computer. Erwin Smith was his name. No missing person's cases had been filed, but he did see some article about a guy by the same name losing half his arm in a freak accident at work. He searched up information on the guy and licked his lips.

It was the same guy. He wasn't dead, he was very much alive and kicking. Now that was a relief.

He had worked at Freddy's, he'd lost his arm in the restaurant and he hadn't been told a single thing about it. That was suspicious in the slightest now was it? Deciding to ask the manager the next day for an address if there was one.

He wanted to give Erwin Smith a little visit.

But first he had to live through another night of terror at the restaurant.

He entered to see the manager ready to lock up he caught him before he did so. "Hey Manager could I ask you about something tomorrow morning?" he asked, sounding more like a demand than anything else. The manager stared at him for a while, a frown on his face.

"What about?" he demanded, facing the young lad. He was tall and old, with black hair and thin and fuck. No wonder he got other people to watch the hellish things in there, he'd probably be too fucking scared to do it himself. Cowardly fuck.

"The guy who worked here before me. I'm having trouble sleeping during the day, I'm wondering if he has some tips but I don't know his address." He answered, letting the lie slip off his tongue. It was believable enough, it gave away nothing about what had happened.

The Manager, Nile Dawk according to his name tag, rose an eyebrow before sighing and pulling his hands away from the door. "Yeah, I'll get his address out of archives tomorrow and give it to you then. Speaking of tomorrow, the weekend staff have bailed for a vacation, is there any chance you would be interested in over time?"

Levi was grateful that the other was going to give him the address but frowned at the question of overtimes. Did he wasn't to suffer two extra nights in there? The real question though was could he stomach declining and them getting a last minute temporary staff guy in there to do it? The answer there is no, he couldn't do that to anybody. The fact there was actually a separate staff for the weekend spoke volumes to him. Was that supposed to be his recovery days or something?

Nodding at the offer he pulled his bag over his shoulder and looked at his watch and then peered through the glass doors at the stage. Oh yeah today was going to be bad, they were already looking at him and it was still 10 minutes before midnight. Great. "I should get to work, I'll see you Tomorrow Manager" he said, pushing through the yet locked door, heading straight to the tiny office he was stuck in.

The night was pretty hard. Chica was pretty adamant on sitting by his door an draining his power while Freddy seemed to be staying in the kitchen, Foxy was being a little bitch by giving him a stare now and again, slowly emerging from his spot until about 3 am he heard a terrifying scream in one of the halls leading him to slam the door shut, listening as Foxy slammed against the door.

Bonnie kept using his terrifying ability to teleport to mess with him and appear outside his door causing a door shut for a few seconds and then piss off, leading to several bouts of colourful language from Levi and then the praying that Chica had left only to be met by that creepy face.

Towards the end of the night she did leave, and none of the animatronics seemed to be staying away from him. Which was becoming routine by now. Around 5:30ish time was when they really leave him alone. Chica in the kitchen, clanking around and... Eating? Freddy was in there too if the chime was anything to go by. Bonnie had returned to the stage and the curtain on Foxy was completely hut meaning he'd retreated back.

That was when the phone started to ring. Levi's back was instantly up and slowly reached for it, placing it to his ear while he checked everything. Listening to the terrifying garbage on the end before it finally went to a few screams and cut off. His hand moved to put the phone down, checking the time on the way. 15 minutes left. Checking his lights again and slamming the door down when Chica was once again there. God did she ever quit? Creepy chicken.

Finally his time was over and he packed up. He waited for longer than usual, as the manager walked in, poking his head into the office to see a sleep deprived Levi and very clean office. He pulled out a small slip of paper and held it out, which Levi took. "This is his address we have on record, I can't guarantee he's still there but you can give it a shot."

Levi nodded and stood leaving with not many words left, just a promise to be back the next day for his overtime. The nights were becoming pretty routine at this point. That shouldn't really be something he has to say. Protecting himself against things that want to kill you should not be routine to anyone.

Once he was out the door and away from the place he looked at the address, it was a generic street, one he'd passed a couple of time but never actually gone down, looks like that was about to change. After all if he wanted some tips or answers about That purple Bunny, Demonic chicken, (with a second set of teeth he had noticed.) Homicidal Bear with a Bowler hat and a half degraded fox.

So without waiting any longer or looking back he started off towards the place, stopping a few times to ask a few very early risers directions, which paid off, he was in front of this now one armed guy's house in less than half an hour. He slowly raised his hand and knocked on the door. It was early, he wondered if he should go sleep first, no doubt he looked like shit, having just came off a 6 hour shift and all.

Thankfully the door opened and there stood an older man, blonde with a slight amount of stubble and a single arm, his night gown tied off just above where his elbow should be. He looked haggard, he'd probably just woken up, given that he was still in his sleep ware.

"Hello?" he questioned, that deep voice filling Levi's ears again. He let out a long breath, running a hand through his hair. "Excuse me but… do I know you? Why are you on my front porch at 6:30 am?"

Levi snapped out of his relief and flushed slightly. Wow this is awkward. "Erwin Smith Right? I work at Freddy's-"

"If you're here to ask me if I'll come back the answer is no, not after one of those monsters took my arm off-"

"Wow aren't you rude. I work your shift now dumb ass. Names Levi, I'm here to ask about that, how did you lose your arm?" Levi ended the interruption match by finishing his sentences. The Man went silent, looking slightly offended, probably because a 17 year old just interrupted what seemed to be a 40 year old guy who thought he knew everything.

Erwin Seemed to recover quickly though, inviting Levi in, heading towards what looked to be the living room. The whole building was kind of bare, white walls, nothing on the walls. No ornaments anywhere, and locks on every door, he's spotted about 3 on the front door too. Oh yeah that job was going to fuck him up.

"So you work that shift now?" Erwin asked, taking a seat. Levi took his own seat near the door, noticing Erwin's seat faced the direction. Just how long was he in that hell hole for?

Levi nodded his answer, lip coming out to play with his lip ring. "Yeah, I was wondering what happened. Not every day you leave your job with one less arm"

Erwin let out a slight laugh. "I'm sure by now you've been acquainted with the Animatronics right? Well one day they got rather… active and lost track of what I was doing, Freddy got me, was dragging me by my Right arm, you might have noticed the hand prints on his suit right? That my handiwork. I ur… I crushed my own arm in the security door to get him off. It was nearly time to wrap up anyway so I stayed put until 6 am rolled around. I lost my arm as a result, but I kept my life"

Levi nodded along with the story understanding, "Feddy can be a right bastard, I've had to deal with him a few times already."

Erwin Hummed along, "How long have you been working there?"

"Five days"

"Impressive, the guy before me managed one night before he quit."

Levi chuckled and nodded, "I'm not surprised, but what about you, how long until the incident happened?"

"4 months, they go on a weekly basis, starting off nice and easy on Monday but by Friday… You… didn't take the weekend shift too did you?" he questioned

Levi's back straightened and he swallowed, "yes... just for the weekend, why?"

Erwin cursed, the first time Levi had heard him do so, "They're hard on those nights, well I say they're harder. They can be more active on Saturday, on Sunday they can have a few modes, they can either go seriously haywire or they can reset to their easiest setting. It's potluck if you survive Sunday or not."

Levi shivered and cracked his fingers, causing Erwin to flinch. "Let's hope I'm lucky huh?"

Silence fell between them for a while.

"So.. do you have any idea why they're like that?"

"Not one, it might be the incidents that have occurred but no-one knows, you be careful, it can mess you up pretty bad that job."

"I know, I've noticed all the locks... and I've already had 2 hallucinations so far."

Erwin stared for a little while, raising an eyebrow, "Hallucinations?"

"Yeah, One was the words 'it's me' in one of the cameras and then I keep seeing those things in windows, the worse one was this…. Golden Freddy costume I saw in my Room after I woke up. I think the lack of sleep isn't helping."

Erwin hummed, his eyes glancing towards the door. Levi followed his gaze and then looked back at Erwin, eventually he stood up and closed the door sliding the lock in place. "Did you get any?"

"One, recurring though, was of Foxy screaming into my room and slashing at me with his hook. It kept me awake at night. I saw that 'it's me' a few times too but I thought it was the animatronics messing with me."

The room fell silent and eventually Erwin stood up, moving back to the door and unlocking it. "Maybe you should go and get some sleep, I'm guessing you just got off your shift right? Stay safe and whatever you do keep your eyes on Foxy, and never underestimate Freddy."

Levi nodded at the suggestions, standing up to leave the house, "Thank you for leaving me those messages, you really saved my ass a few times."

Erwin smiled slightly and led the other to the front door, "Your welcome, I think they wipe the message after they've been played, so maybe you should leave some of your own huh?"

Levi chuckled "I doubt I could be as comforting as you were, but I can damn well try. I might be back one day, if I make it through my 4 week employment that is, we can swap survivor stories maybe?"

Erwin's eyes seemed to gleam, like he was looking forward to the day and that he had plenty of stories to tell the other. "I look forward to it Levi, be careful."

And that was the end of the conversation and meeting. Levi hadn't really gotten all the answers he wanted but he at least knew that those doors were strong enough to amputate some-ones arm. He also found out that working there fucks you up mentally, going by just how many locks there were In Erwin's house, there was one on every door and the windows looked like they'd been locked. Hell his chair had been positioned to face the door. That was messed up.

So now Levi trudged home with a deep yawn, rubbing his eyes all the way until he practically collapsed on his bed, sleeping deeply, startled awake by his alarm a few hours before his time to go to work. His parents were already asleep when he woke up, they'd seen barely anything of him since he'd started the job and now he was on overtime.

He'd arrived at the office and sat down and not moments after his shift had started he'd had to slap the door shut on Bonnie. Wow they were not messing around tonight. He'd checked pirate cove and heard Freddy's laugh as he moved, checking one of the hallways for him. He didn't seem to be there, rather he heard the march in the distance from his office. Sounded like he was in the kitchen and Chica was hanging around somewhere. Bonnie had left him for now letting him open the door and check pirate cove again. Chica came calling around 2am and so did Freddy not long after that, leaving him with two doors shut a bear that seemed to be camping and Chica who was leaving now and again, which was kind of unusual to be honest. He checked Pirate cove again and there was that bloody Fox staring at him. The night passed as normal, the routine of checking Pirate cove, checking the door lights, checking where Freddy was and hunkering down when there was an attack from both sides.

Seemed like a normal night to him. And it was soon over letting him out and to go home to sleep and recuperate from the nerve shattering nights he'd endured. The scariest part was that he was getting used to it. He wasn't even flinching when he saw them at his doors, he was just angry and glad he'd survived another night.

The 7th night was a walk in the park. He'd gotten lucky, they'd reset, giving him a simple night, they barely bothered him, in fact he only had one of them come calling and it was Bonny, Foxy never left his cove and Freddy didn't leave the stage. Overall it was simple night. And Levi fell into a routine. He fell into this week by week basis of the Animatronics getting worse from Monday to Friday and being forced to take the overtime to avoid some poor fuck dying, giving him a hard time on Saturday's and a tossup between relaxed and majorly fucked up on Sundays.

Soon it was his last week and he sat back on the Monday around 4 am and with a small smile he reached over for the phone picking up the receiver he pressed record and started.

"Hey, I'm just recording this to introduce you to the new job. I know it can be pretty tough but don't worry alright? I'm going to help you through this, but first I have a company thing I have to read out, legal stuff. Anyway Welcome to Freddy Frazbear's Pizzeria and magical place were parents and kids alike come to have a magical time. The Company takes no responsibility for injury, death or dismemberment during your stay here at Freddy Frazbear's pizzeria. Should you not turn up for your shift a missing's person report will be filed 90 days after the carpets have been replaced and all blood removed. Pretty Gruesome huh? They don't tell you this when you sign up, nor do they tell you all the Animatronics want to kill you but hey, no-one perfect right? So you might want to check those cameras since the animatronics do like to wander and well... They'll most likely think you're an endoskeleton should they see you and let me tell you, those suits do not have any room for a human. So yes, shut those doors if they get close and keep an eye on your power, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't get killed alright?"

With that recorded Levi relaxed checking everything once again and settled back down. He was already thinking about what he would say on day 2. After all it was only fair he left some tips for the next guy, God knows he would been it.


End file.
